Midsummer Nights Dream
by xoitsme848ox
Summary: Bella is graduating and she and her friends take one last trip, Greece! Maybe edward will finally up his eyes and find that his true love is standing right infront of him. Allhuman! This is going to be one summer that no one will forget!


**So my first Twilight fan-fiction, didn't go as well as I hoped. Now I'm going to take a bit of a different approach. A view things, its normal pairings, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward are in college. Also there is not a big 'social' difference between them all, they are all upper-middle classish. Enjoy and please review =) I'm probably going to need a beta but I have no clue how that works. Help? **

**Disclaimer- No I'm not the wonderful Mrs. Meyer, though I wish I was. I don't own the characters. **

**BPOV**

"Isabella Marie Swan if you don't get your butt over here right now, I'm going to your life a living Barbie wonderland." Alice cried from the bathroom. I was sitting on Alice's bed texting Emmett who was coming down for the summer. In a view short hours I would be graduating high school. The summer to come would sure be a blast, not only because I would get to hang out with my amazing friends, but also Edward would be there. We had been good friends, I had always wanted more but I never really came around to telling him. So this summer, all of us were going to Greece. When I say all of us I mean; Edward, Alice, Emmett and their parents, Rosalie, Jasper, and their parents, and me and my parents.

"Bella, this is your lasting warning. Get in this bathroom, is lord help me if you don't."

"Alice, take a chill pill. I'm not your damn Barbie doll, anyway I was texting you brother."

"You were taking to Edward? Bella, I know you have feelings and I think you should tell him this summer."

"Umm I was talking about Emmett, he and Rose are going to be here in an hour or so. And just because I might still have feelings for Edward he never showed any interest."

"You just gotta give him time Bells, you two are perfect for each other." She looked dreamily for a minute before snapping back to reality. I was sitting in front of the bathroom mirror; Alice had set up all her make-up and hair products. "Now, back to business, we still need to do your hair and make-up. I found the perfect dress. Well if we want you to be ready before we graduate we best get to it!" She had an evil smirk on her pixie face and I knew this was not going to be good.

"Ouch, Alice I still want hair by the end of this." I said as she was pulling and tugging on my hair.

"Do I hear complaining?" Emmett's voice filled he room.

"Em!" Alice squeaked as she jumped into her brothers' arms. They looked funny standing next together, because Emmett was a 6'3 230 pounds of muscle footballer player, while Alice was barely 4'10 and next even a 100 pounds. Rosalie walked in, and I threw myself in her arms. Alice, Rose, and I had been the three musketeers until Rose went away to college. She had graduated and been accepted at the University of Southern California. She and Emmett had gone there together; while, Jasper, Rose's twin brother had chosen to go to the University of Washington. Alice and him had been dating since 10th grade.

"Rose, it's so good to see you! The last I saw you was Spring Break, did you do something to your hair?"

"Yeah I know it's been forever but good thing we have all summer. And yeah I decided that my hair was getting boring so layered it, do you like it? Just think of all the cute guys in Greece, I see it now."

"Rose, I'm right here you know!" Emmett said putting on a pout.

"I know I'm just teasing you." She gave him a kiss, but when she tried to pull away Emmett wouldn't tell and it turned into a full make-out session.

"Gross, get a room." I mumbled as I walked back into the bathroom with Alice.

"We did, it just happened to be yours." Emmett said barely taking his mouth away from Rose.

"Bella, let them be. You still need to get ready!"

"Let the torture begin." I sighed and slumped down into the chair.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of pulling, tweezing, a styling I was done. I had to hand it to Alice she was good at fixing people up. My dark hair was in smooth waves with 2 side braids that were pulled back by a black bobby pin, my eyebrows matched again and make-up was very natural and earthy. "Aww, Alice thank you." I gave her a quick hug and she handed me my dress.

"Now, Bella before you argue this the perfect dress and I want you to wear it." She pulled out a beautiful blue burnout stripe dress. **(on profile) **"I know you don't do dresses but I thought you would like this one.

"It's beautiful, thanks Alice." My eyes started to water, I realized that this was it after today we would all go on and live our life and become adults.

"Bells why are you crying, I mean yeah the dress is pretty great but that's not a reason to cry.

"It's just all so real now, you know? This is it, after today we are on our own."

"Bella lets look forward to the summer, and who knows what comes after. For now let's just live in the moment!" She pulled me into a quick hug and then said, "Do you want to see my dress?" I nodded as she walked over to a black garment bag and pulled out her dress. It was just like her, amazing. The dress was black and white lace with a creamy dark pink sash. **(on profile)**

"Alice, you're going to look lovely in that dress. Jasper won't be able to keep his kids of you!" Alice blushed.

"Well, Edward better watch out before someone else snatches you away." She said as she pulled out her phone which had gone of. "Speak of the devil."

**EPOV: **

"Alice, hey! I just wanted to say that about 30 miles from Forks, so I'll see you at the Gardens?" The Gardens were these beautiful gardens that were filled with blooming flowers and butterflies at this time of year.

"Okay, listen I got to go get ready. Bella is being a baby about the shoes I'm making her wear, hold on- Bella you are wear heels, stop trying to reach for those flats. Okay I'm back, well not really since I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Love you." With that the line went dead. Since I started at Stanford, I had rarely been home. I had missed my family, but I had also missed Bella. She had always been such a good friend; I hoped this summer would be nice and that our friendship could grow again. Following in my dad's footsteps I was going to school to become a doctor.

I was driving the familiar roads, really looking forward to this summer and what it had in store.

**BPOV:**

After Alice had forced me into these ridiculous 4 inch heels of hell, she had gone and gotten herself ready. She said quote "Jasper is getting lucky tonight!" Sometimes I sick about hearing about my friends sex lives, it just reminded that I didn't really have one.

"Alice? Bella?" Jasper said walking into my bedroom.

"Why is everyone coming to my house today? First Em and Rose, now you, don't you have your own crash pad?"

"Charming as always." Jasper said smiling, it was obvious that could never really act like that towards my friends so he pulled me into a hug, knowing that I had just been playing with him.

"Bella, get your own boyfriend!" Alice said as she jumped onto Jasper who kissed her forcefully.

"Guys, no sex in my room please."

"Aw Bells you are just no fun today!" Alice said teasingly. "Come on, we have to get going anyway. In an hour and half well be college bound!" I was glad Alice and I were going to the same school, and hopefully rooming together. Even though this pixie could bug the crap out of people sometimes, she was still my best friend!

**EPOV: **

I arrived at the Gardens just in time to ay hello to m family, I was looking around to find Alice when I saw a vision in blue. Bella. She was talking to Angela Webber and Jessica Stanly, Bella looked breathe taking, her little blue dress came down to mid thigh and her legs looked miles long. Bella didn't look like a child anymore she looked like a women. 'Wait you shouldn't being thinking about your sister's best friend like this.' But I couldn't dine the obvious Bella Swan had grown up.

**So, I hoped you liked it, if you did or didn't please review. Constructive criticism is always helpful. Also, would you like Bella and Edward to be more like friends towards each other first or after a couple chapters already be soulmates? And last thing what school should Bella and Alice attend in the fall? **


End file.
